THE UNKNOWN KINGDOM OF THE RED GUARDS
by merawinchester
Summary: Tag to red meat , 11.17 , when Dean finished the job in the hospital , he could reach his brother before the storm managing to get him back to the hospital but he will find something he could never imagine , something that could let him be able to save Sam and the whole world from the Darkness . that story is a little mystery , little Romance little hurt comfot and mixed emotions
1. Chapter 1

**Red guard**

 **Supernatural Imagination [ Red guards ]**

 **Tag to season 11 Tag to Red meat 11.17**

 **A/N : The events in this story will start from 11.17 but after that all is just my imagination, sure i do not own the characters , English is not my first language so that is that i can write for now , so forgive me please , and i hope that all of your comments will help me to get better, thanks**

 **Part one:**

 **" The Wolf of Flames " As Sam was lying on the cold floor in that cabin in the forest, some wolf , not just ordinary wolf , wolf of flames, the heat that was coming out from his body was close to normal , that kind of heat that could keep you warm without burning you , The wolf just came in , walking until it could reach Sam's body on the floor , Some how that extra ordinary wolf could know that werewolves were coming , after werewolves broke into the cabin , the big guy saw the wolf beside Sam's body " what's the …" And before he could finish his sentence the wolf killed them both , then he came back to set very near to Sam, keeping Sam's body warm and stop the bleeding were the most two important jobs for the wolf , the job that his people send for ! After couple of hours Sam could breath normally again , The pressure that wolf made with his body could stop the bleeding for that time so Sam's body temperature came back to normal and so did his heartbeats.**

 **Sam's p.o.v :**

 **There is something not normal here , the floor was just too could seconds ago , I couldn't breathe, I couldn't hear , I couldn't see , there was just nothing only darkness in front of my eyes , but now there is something different, I feel that my body came back to normal , I am warm again , I feel air inside my lungs , I can breathe! But just wait a second here ..DID I DIE ?! Did Dean make another stupid thing to bring me back? Is he going to leave me against all of this ? Against the Darkness alone? Against the whole world just alone ? No , I can't do this alone , Not without my brother , Not without Dean , I am too tired to take any of this alone , he can't be that selfish, just not now , NOT ANYMORE! I have to open my eyes , I have to search for him , I have to ask him , What the hell did he do this time to keep me warm , to keep me breathing , to keep me safe , to keep me alive ? Damn , why it's so hard to open my eyes ? Why it's so hard to move my body , why do I feel sleepy again.**

 **Then Sam went to a deep sleep again . After he ended the rest of the job in the hospital Dean got back to the Impala then direct to the cabin, sure he was frightened even he knew that his brother is still alive from his brother could die from blood loosing or from anything else, Dean's head wasn't clear at all , he couldn't do anything but breaking every speed limit just trying to reach his brother , it was already night when Dean reached the cabin ,and when he saw the door of the cabin broken , every - single- bad -thought came inside his head .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Red guard 2**

 **Dean's p.o.v:**

 **Now , I am standing in front of the cabin with the flashlight and the gun in my hands , when I saw that door was broken I couldn't keep calm , not anymore , I feel my heart is racing inside my chest , I can't breathe normally, and if I am in that position to admit that I am terrified even if I just did to myself , that means I am not in a good position, not at all , what if Sam is dead by now ?! What if is it too late again ?! What if I am too late again ?! How would i make things right ? What if I couldn't save him that time ?! That is my fault and it's going to be this like forever , every time we came back from hunt I said to myself that I am not going to let the air make his hair a mess , I won't let anything scratch his body , but then he got hurt , and again it's my fault , the thing is that happens too fast for me to stop it ! And yeah it is my fault too , now if I get inside and Sam is dead , I will put a bullet direct to my heart , his death is a bullet to my heart , to my soul and to every damn part of me , I can't take it , not anymore, to heaven ,to hell , or even to the damn empty I am going to follow him , whatever it takes , whatever if costs , even that is going to cost me the world , I am going to do this , The world has other people to save it , BUT ME AND MY BROTHER , WE HAVE NOTHING BUT EACH OTHER , my feet can't carry me anymore, my whole body is shaking , I have to control that , I have to get inside and to get Sam into my arms , the floor is cold there , I can't let him there no more , I will make sure he is alive , then I am going to get the tools and blood the ice pack with blood bags inside it from the car , I am going to do this here I have no choice , I have to play the doctor this time , it will take us a long ride to hospital and I can't take this risk , the risk of losing him !**

 **Writer's p.o.v:**

 **Dean took seconds or maybe minutes thinking about all of this even it looks like to him that he took ages until he could get his strength back , take the control of his own body back , then he started walking slowly towards the broken door of the cabin , since he got close he was able to see the dead corps of the werewolves and they didn't look like they got killed by Sam or even in a hunter way ! That made him confused , he didn't know what was going on , he got closer and closer to the cabin , closer and closer to the most important one in his life , his little brother , his little Sammy , once he got close enough he could see that light shiny thing sleeping on Sam's wound , " WHAT'S THE HELL!" Dean whispered with these words to himself , the wolf could hear them so the wolf of flames just got up from Sam's body keeping one leg to stop the bleeding , some how Dean could understand that the wolf was here to help " Easy my boy , you are doing great right ! Keep pressing on that wound I am going to get things from the car and we are going to fix that man , right ! " Dean said with surprise expression on his face , there was a wolf of flames on his brother body , protecting him , and hell yeah that is ODD ! MAYBE THE MOST ODD THING HE HAD EVER SEEN , but he did not care about this for now , all he cared for , Sam comes first always and forever , that was the Winchester immortal rule , that no one in this world or other worlds could break it !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Red guards 3**

" **NOW the warmth I felt started to fade, but now I can feel something better on my wound, cool-big – kind hand , it is my brother hand , the only thing that I cannot miss , even in these times that I have missed myself , I always recognized Dean "**

 **The wolf Moved aside to let Dean do what he needs to do, he turned to an ordinary grey wolf but he became much bigger, that freaked the hell out of Dean, but there was no more time, now or ever, so all could Dean do was ignoring the wolf and keep working on his brother wound**

" **Sammy, can you hear me? I am here now, just with you, you are safe, I am going to stitch you up, but I cannot get you to the hospital as there is a storm coming so we will have to stay here. "**

 **Dean started working and that was not easy at all , he could hear the storm as it was getting closer , abnormal wolf beside him , Sam`s body under his shaking hands , and all what Dean could do was forcing himself to start working beside talking to his brother that always made him feel better , even he could not tell Sam that he loved talking to him , that he felt safe and comfortable every time he did , and now he is going to do this again even to a sleeping Sam**

" **Sammy can you hear me ?" God damn it my voice is shaking , I guess I am going to have a panic attack anytime now , my chest hurts with every breathe , my hands are shaking , damn my eyes are wet too , but I can not give up now , not on Sam that is my fault and I have to fix it , " Sammy , I am putting the IV , I am transporting blood to you …stay strong Sammy ..keep fighting for me ..you know in the past I COULD NOT LIVE WITH YOU DEAD , but now I CAN NOT EVN DIE WITH YOU DEAD ! that will not be right , I do not care if I am alive or dead , all I care about is to make sure that you are alive , safe and happy " now I feel hot drops of water on my face , I can not see the wound clearly because of them , those damn things are making my vision foggy , DAMN IT ! I have to focus , I am useless to him that way , now …some how I feel little calmer , I feel with warm – small hand on my shoulder , THAT IS THE WOLF ! , I talked to him with my breaking voice " So do you think I can do this ? " and I swear with god that I heard a women voice inside my head with the answer of my question which was " YES ! "**

" **Hey big wolf , boy or girl or whatever you are , that is a lot for me to take or even to get , Sam is dying here , you protected him , I am really thankful for that , I can pay you my life for what you did , but now you are freaking the hell out of me , if you can help him ..please " I pegged and I really do not care all I want to know that Sam is going to be fine**

 **It has been a while since I talked to the wolf or whatever , that seemed to be ages for me , all I could hear was the sound of the storm getting louder and louder and before I could do , move or ask anything the remaining of the door broke , so as a reaction I went down on Sam`s body trying to protect him from the wind and the dust , my heart beats are racing , I feel that I was running for a full hundred years , my throat and my lips are both dry , I feel that I am the one who is going to die , I am the on who is going to faint !**

 **There is a heavy body on me now , there is a familiar smell , THAT IS DEAN`S SMELL ! "WHAT IS THE HELL IS GOING ON , DEAN ! ANSWER ME ! ARE YOU OK ?! " It seems that my screams cannot reach Dean , I am still sleeping , are not I ? But I have to reach Dean some how , I managed to say " DEAN " with out opening my eyes but what actually out was " DE " with my own breathless voice**

" **Sam ! Sammy ! Can you hear me ? Are you with me Sammy ? Listen to me ..you are going to be fine , I promise , we are going to laugh at that in the future , just hang on and stay with me " I whispered in Sam`s ears , I needed him to feel safe , I do not care about the destiny or the reality , all I know that whatever it coast I am going to save Sam and make him safe .**

 **I nodded after hearing Dean`s words , I can recognize the panic tone in his voice but I believe him , he promised so I trust him because THAT WAS A WINCHESTER PROMISE**

 **Suddenly there was no sound , only calmness , so I tried to get up from Sam`s body slowly to see what was going on , the storm has stopped and the shiny wolf was standing with a very beautiful woman with purple – sliver eyes , dark – brown – little wavy – soft hair , she had shiny skin like glass which reflect the fire , there was orange – red halo around her which seemed for Dean like a fire for second , she was also wearing ancient warriors dress , Dean could not know who were she or what did she want , all he knew that she fixed Sam and sure they were going to have a long talk**


	4. Chapter 4

**Red guard 4**

 **she saved Sam and yeah that was a big deal but not big enough to make Dean trust her , he just couldn't , trusting thing was not his way to deal with things ..that was always Sam's way .**

 **SAM'S P.O.V**

 **I was out for a long time now I do not know what happened , Dean's panic tone was the last thing which was real to me after the pain , that silence , unfamiliar face , unfamiliar hand , the pain is fading away , all of that things seemed to be like a part of a dream to me , I started to get up easy , even there were no blood or pain but still I felt week , my body needed time to feel good again , as always Dean strong arms were there for me , he helped me to set down but I can see the panic look on his face and feel it in his voice , he did not let go , or maybe he did with one arm to but it on his gun , it was his way to deal with things and I cannot blame him after all the things we have seen he has the right to not trusting anyone , and when it comes to me it would be impossible to have his trust , it always have been like that , I feel like I am his baby , his son , his whole world , so it is not easy at all to trust anyone with me beside , I was breathless , gasping and coughing a little to get enough air in my lungs , Dean was holding back a breath waiting for me , looking at me , leaving that women with ancient worriers clothes standing there alone , and I guess Dean will not start this conversation so I did – acutely I tried as talking was still not that easy –**

 **-" who are you " Dean looked at me then to her still holding back a breath and putting one hand on his gun even it seemed that it was going to be useless for someone who healed me easily like that**

 **\- " I am the one who was here before death , me and my people was doing the death role but in different way and in different world and before you ask anything else you need to have some rest your body still weak and we need your help to beat the darkness and take the control "**

 **Me and Dean shared a worried look then we understood that we have no choice against her , we can't refuse , a strange wolf came to me , I felt that the warmth which came from him was familiar to me , I felt it before when I was on the cold floor , that was the warmth which protected me when Dean was away , the wolf kept coming closer until he was right in front of me , I could feel his breathe and I guess Dean could feel the same , we were too freak to do anything or to make any move , so we shared a look and we decided to give up to her orders for a part of the time**

 **The wolf started carrying me and all which came out of me " OHH , EASY BOY "**

 **Then I heard Dean calling my name , actually almost yelling in my ear then he started talking to her**

 **-" hey girl , whatever you did to heal him I am grateful but he is not going with you anywhere until we talk , I killed DEATH so if you have any problem with that you come to me but him if you touch a single hair of him , I will make you pay .."**

 **-" Easy Dean , I won't hurt any of you , I am here to help and he needs rest , I fixed him but his body still week , he needs to have some sleep , so my place is closer give me the permeation to transform both of you there "**

 **I was barely able to hear them talking , she was right I needed to sleep so my eyes started to shut themselves down , the voices and the lights around me started to fade again , and again all I could feel was the warmth of the wolf that I felt before .**

" **Sam " Dean asked with panic when he saw that Sam's mussels has relaxed and his eyes got closed**

 **-" Don't worry he is just sleeping "**

 **\- " Take us to anywhere just be sure that he is going to be safe "**

" **sure "**

 **Dean's P.O.V**

 **I did not like being around supernatural things all the time particularly when Sam is sick , Darkness thing , the DEVIL inside CAS and all that crap I hated more than I ever did to anything , we went to her place in no time as that did not take seconds from us , we were in front of huge old factory in the middle of nowhere only woods were around us , the huge gates of the factory opened when we reached them , we started walking slowly inside , the wolf – who carried Sam – went first , we are walking in along corridor and the light of the fire beside us was our only guide in that darkness , I feel like we are walking for ages now , why is that taking so long from us to reach the place ? we are here just to help Sam get some rest so why is the hell we are taking that long ? We were silent for the most of the way until we reached the place , it looked like the king of hell place but much bigger and more people with the same ancient clothes , all of them stopped doing wherever they were doing when they saw the lady with us , she seemed to be a queen , she talked to them in language that I did not hear or know before but then they took us to a large room with too beds and a lot of food and drinks in it , the wolf but Sam on his bed and I helped with that then I but a blanket on his tired body , the wolf did not leave us he just sat down in the empty place between the two beds .**

 **-" Queen Maya "**

 **-" Yes , what's wrong Ray "**

 **-" You brought the chosen , right ? "**

 **-" Yes , I did so what's wrong with that "**

 **-" Did you talk to them , when will we start the fight? Are …"**

 **-" Listen to me servant , their safety is our most important thing now , we are not going to do anything until we are sure that there is nothing going to hurt them , now just collect every death machine worked for Death , we are going to take the control now , with no Death here souls are our job like it was before , we looked ourselves with the darkness to make sure that she will not get out but now we are out to help get her back , we did that once and we are going to do this again until that we will do our other job which is collecting souls , Death machines must work for us and they cannot hurt the chosen and if I heard that you let them do this you will be punished in ways you cannot even imagine , did you understand ?"**

" **yes , majesty "**

" **good now give the chosen the best serve , we need them to have some rest "**

" **yes , majesty "**


End file.
